Something
by sheepeater
Summary: Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye have something special, and that is that. ; Happy Royai Day


**Title**: Something  
**Category**: Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Word Coun**t: 824  
**Characters/Pairings**: Roy, Riza; Royai  
**Timeline/Spoilers**: no timeline; contains vague spoilers for entire series  
**Summary**: Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye have something special, and that is that.  
**Notes**: First of all, Happy Royai Day! (It's my first year celebrating.;)  
Also, this little piece was inspired by chapter 56 of My-name-is-foxglove's _Black and Blond_. (Can't take all the credit for myself, now. ;D And, if you haven't already, you should definitely check it out! It's one of my favourite ever interpretations of the Royai 100 themes. And trust me, I've read _plenty_. xD)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_. It is property of Arakawa Hiromu-sensei. Don't know why we have to bother with this in the first place...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

You and Riza Hawkeye have something special. You don't know _what_, but you know there is _something_.

You cannot put a label to it. You two are not together, yet you are. Not an item, but always within reach. She never strays far from your thoughts; you will not assume the same for _her_, but she said she would follow you into Hell and back, if need be, and that is good enough for you.

_x_

She is your closest subordinate, doubling as your personal assistant and bodyguard.

She is your voice of reason.

She has vowed to watch your back. To always push you towards the top. To shoot you down should you ever fall from the right path. And to leave this earth with you should the former occur. You don't intend to let her fulfill that last promise.

_x_

You asked her to watch your back. Long ago, she asked the same of you. Of your dream she asked, _Can I entrust my back to it? Is it all right to believe in a future where everyone can live in happiness?_

She has been with you from the beginning. She was the first to be let in on your plans, and you know she'll be the one standing with you in the end. She believes in your dreams. In _you_.

And so you will not disappoint. You will not allow her sufferings to have been in vain. You will pay her back for all her efforts, for all she has done for you. You promised her that dream; you _owe _her that dream. And you will reach that goal, for that is all she truly desires. Or you will die trying.

_x_

You know full well that you and Riza Hawkeye were tied from the moment you first met when you first entered each other's lives. And you still will be far beyond your dying breaths.

You two share an unbreakable bond that simply cannot be defined, put to words.

What is _is_; naught else matters.

_xxx_

You and Roy Mustang have something special. You don't know _what_, but you know there is _something_.

You can't begin to describe what it may be, as you are not so sure yourself. You are not a couple, yet you are always together. He is with you at all times be, whether it be in body, mind, or soul. You watch his back and he watches yours. No more needs to be said.

_x_

You are his First Lieutenant, and he your Colonel. You stand behind him, guarding him from any and all danger.

When he no longer knew the difference between right and wrong, you were there to remind him.

_Until the day comes that he achieves his goals, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger_, you said. Even if the barrel is aimed at _him_... And you will follow him all the while, treading behind dutifully. The two of you have trudged through Hell itself, so how much worse could the ends of time be?

_x_

Though you have lost much in this life, you will always have each other. From the start, you have looked out for one another because no on else would.

You have absolute faith in his plans for the future. Two steps behind him you are now. But after the end, _beside _him you will walk, paving a path to tomorrow.

You will suffer through anything, commit any sin, if only for that goal's sake- no, for _his _sake. Because he has made it all possible. Because he dared to dream.

_x_

If you know anything it is that you and Roy Mustang shared a connection from the second each of you laid eyes on the other.

You didn't know it then, but he has always been the one. The two of you will stand forever united, in a way that no other can ever even _begin _to comprehend.

What is _is_; naught else matters.

_xxx_

Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye have something special. Whatever it is, it is _there_, and that is the most they can ask for.

Together, they have faced it all...

_xx_

In your moment of weakness, you lost sense of all things, lost the will to live, because of an enemy's falsification. Because you thought you had lost _him_. You swore to him - and yourself - to never allow it to happen again.

_x_

In your moment of weakness, you lost yourself to a blind fury, abandoning your morale, because the flames of revenge burned so warm against your skin. You transformed into a monster, fueled by the fire, almost forcing her to act, to do unspeakable things. But you regained your senses and you swore to her - and yourself - to never allow it to happen again.

_xx_

Because you must live on, no matter what the cost, what the pain. Live on to see that brighter tomorrow you once saw in a dream.

.

.

.

.

.

_Is all that we see or seem_

_But a dream within a dream?_

.

.

.

_owaranai_

* * *

A/N: I don't know why, but those two lines from Poe's _"A Dream Within a Dream" _just seemed to fit, so I threw them in there.(;

Chapter 108 was epic, btw! [**SPOILER ALERT**] I couldn't have asked for a better ending. Well, actually... I _was _hoping for some more closure regarding Roy and Riza, but I'm just glad to know that the two are still working on their goal and headed to the top.(: That little polaroid page just before the final one was my favourite! We saw Havoc up on his feet, some Black Hayate puppies (xD), and Ed and Winry's family, as well as Al and Mei together! (Okay, so we all know the Elric family photo was a salute to the original one with Trisha, Hohenheim, and the boys. Did you notice that even Winry's _hair _was done like Trisha's? Lol, just a random little thing I noticed. I don't know why I'm mentioning it... ^^")

There were also so many twists and turns! I never expected Ed to give up his alchemy. (I always did think he'd continue his work as the Fullmetal Alchemist after the end to help push Roy to the top, and have him keep that 520 cenz promise, of course. ;D But, I'm sure Ed will be there to help in his own way.) And I'm sure it was more than worth it for him to see Al back in his body again. Is the world's greatest big brother or what?

And also there was Roy regaining his eyesight! Real shocker. I'm certain that he'll eventually climb his way to Fuhrer! (Move over Grumman and Armstrong! xD) -nods-

And let's not forget Emperor Yao! That moment between him and Mei was rather cute. x3 Plus, we've got Scar working with the military to reverse the Ishbalan laws. I'm sad that Greed didn't make it, though. But I'm glad that he was happy in the end.(:

You know what, I'm going to stop right here. Sorry for taking your time, everyone! I just had to get that out... ;D

[/rant] xD [/**Spoilers**]

Fullmetal Alchemist was my first, and will always be my _favourite_, manga. I discovered it three years ago, and though I'm sad to see it end, a big applause for Arakawa-sensei's hard work these past nine years! She deserves all the praise we can muster. :D

Anyways, thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think! Any review _at all _makes my day. Maybe I'm begging here, but please, _please _do me a favour and give me some feedback. Just saying that you liked it or didn't like it helps. (Though I _would _prefer something more substantial... but I guess beggars can't be choosers, ahah. ^^") Criticism is always welcome. Let me know what your favourite part was. Whose section did you prefer - Roy or Riza's? Anything!

Always,  
Sora(:


End file.
